


Love Me, Love My Droid

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@dorkofhistory prompted: Kylo and BB-8 bonding. BB-8 is very protective of Poe and leery of Kylo. He tries to win over the droid’s affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Love My Droid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisPricklyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPricklyBitch/gifts).



Poe had claimed the ‘emergency’ wouldn’t take long. Something about a failed mission, with the details sensitive. Not tactically sensitive, but personally sensitive. That qualifier had been tacked on at the end, when Kylo had flinched from the implication that he was untrustworthy. He’d only been here, with the Resistance, for a few weeks... and not everyone believed in his defection.

Which made sense. They didn’t know him, or his past, or his choices. They just saw someone who had personally slaughtered their friends... stalking around the base and occasionally looking flustered around the Resistance’s top pilot. No matter if Generals Organa and Solo welcomed him home... he was still a dark horse. He was an unknown variable, and not one to be trusted.

But now he was sitting on his pilot’s cot, in the barracks. It was a nice room, but nothing spacious or extravagant. Little mementos and keepsakes littered surfaces. Holos of family, a battered (and old) X-Wing replica from way back when. Gloves and astromech maintenance kits. Hair products and other things that indicated Poe was a regular, normal human being. Kylo’s rooms, in comparison, were stale. His parents hadn’t wanted to remind him too much of his unhappy childhood, likely, and he had nothing to carry with him when he defected. His living space was a blank holo, and it felt as much home as any of the Order’s bunks had.

Poe had left the droid behind. The droid, which was also reticent around him. It rocked itself back and forth, as if comforting itself. A foolish anthropomorphisation, but then - sentient organics wrote the code underlying droid behaviour, and droids adapted to their environment. The BB unit was mostly around organics, with a few other astromechs as the exceptions proving the rule. Of course it would adopt their behavioural quirks.

Fortunately - or not - Kylo spoke or, rather, _understood_ Binary. (And Wookie. And Huttese. And Sallustian and Rodian and a whole heap of other languages. Between the smuggler and the diplomat and the protocol droid, he’d been immersed in a veritable symphony of other tongues.) So when the BB unit whirled its sensor up at him, and chirruped in something akin to frustration, he got it.

“I know. I didn’t think he’d be this long, either.”  


The astro turned its topmost dome, looking mournfully at the door.

“He’s the squadron leader. It makes sense he has a lot of things to organise.”  


Beep. Beep beep beep.

“Well, you could still have insisted on going with him. He didn’t order you to stay.”  


Breeeeep.

“What am I going to do, unsupervised? Steal his shampoo? Look for his diary? I’m not fifteen, you know.”  


Breep-breep-broo. 

Kylo fidgeted, feeling his kneecap slide under his palm. The droid was rarely away from its master, and if his burgeoning relationship with Poe was ever going to go somewhere... “I’m not going to hurt him, you know. Not deliberately.”

The astro was more skilled at interrogation than many organics. The central optic zoomed in, without a word spoken. Zoomed in, and the sense of being _inspected_ intensified.

“I want... to make it work. Between us. And I... appreciate that you’re protective of him, and that we did not get introduced in the best manner. But, ah--” He should address it by name, shouldn’t he? “BB-8, I really do want what’s best for him. Much as you do.”  


The droid rolled slowly closer, the top dome keeping focussed on him and tilting back and back as it did so, to keep that ‘eye-contact’. It whirred a few more things.

“How about I agree if I hurt him, you can zap me? On the ankle, or whatever. Every time. Every time I make him sad, you can punish me like that, and I know I did a bad thing?”  


The droid did the equivalent of a headtilt. _Wouldn’t Poe be upset_ , it asked?

“Not if I tell him I wanted you to correct me. Gently. To make sure I did the best by him.”  


BB-8 considered it for a moment, then rocked against his ankle. There was no zappy electric, not this time, so Kylo figured his offer was acceptable. Then the droid heard Poe approaching at the same time as Kylo did, and they both went to the door. 

Poe, who looked excited to see them both, equally. He ran the last few steps, greeting them enthusiastically. Kylo made sure he only felt a little bit jealous about the droid. After all, it would be hard to hate anything that loved Poe that much. Anything.

He hoped BB-8 felt the same way.


End file.
